Display devices are used in many types of computing devices such as laptops, desktops, mobile phones, tablets, and the like. Generally, a display device includes a display screen defined by rows of pixels. Moreover, each pixel may include a plurality of sub-pixels (e.g., red, green, and blue) whose outputs combine to generate the color of the pixel.
To update the pixels in a liquid crystal display, the display device can include gate lines (or row select lines) that permit the device to access pixels along each row. The device also includes source lines (or data lines) which drive voltages across liquid crystal material that determine the color of the sub-pixels, and thus, the color of the pixels.